Sonic Titans
by Pokefan12399999
Summary: Sonic and the Teen Titans finally meet!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**"Hi, everyone! To tell everyone that I don't own Sonic or the Teen Titans, here's Sonic The hedgehog!"**

**"Uhhhhh... What is this? What am I doing here?"**

**"You're here to tell everyone reading this that I don't own you or the Teen Titans."**

**"Oh. OK, then. This guy doesn't own Sonic or the Teen Titans."**

**"Thank you."**

In Jump City all is quiet and peaceful until...

BOOM!

"Ooops." Mammoth said.

"Mammoth you numbskull!" Gizmo yelled.

"Sorry." Mammoth said.

"Now the cops are coming to take the jewels back and take us to jail!" Gizmo scolded.

Suddenly, a blue streak dashed by the theives, known as the Hive Five.

"What the heck was that?!" Gizmo asked, feeling like the bulr could have given him a heart attack.

"That would be me." A voice answered.

The Hive looked up and saw a blue hedgehog on the lamppost.

"Name's Sonic. I'm gonna have to guess you're the famous Hive Five."

"You got that right, porcupine!" Gizmo said.

"I'm a hedgehog. Totally different species." Sonic replied.

"Who cares?! Let's just squash him!" Mammoth said angrily.

Mammoth grabbed Sonic so he couldn't get away.

"Hey, Jumbo, let me go!" Sonic said.

"Ok, we'll let you go. After the jewel hiest!" Gizmo replied.

Just then, Mammoth was hit by something, forcing him to drop Sonic and rub where he was hit.

"Sorry guys, but those gems are staying where they are." Said a voice.

The Hive Five and Sonic turned to see the Teen Titans.

"It's the Titans! Let's beat it!" Gizmo commanded.

"Thanks. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said.

"No problem. We deal with them all the time. We're the Teen Titans. I'm Robin." Said the Boy Wonder.

"Greetings! I am Starfire." Starfire said.

"I'm Cyborg!" The half-robot said.

"I'm Beast Boy!" The green boy said.

"Raven." Said a girl in a blue robe with a deadpan voice.

"Nice to meet you guys." Sonic said.

"So we noticed you have powers and were wondering if you had a place to rest." Robin asked

"Nope." Sonic replied.

"Then why don't you stay at our tower in the guest room?" Cyborg asked.

"Sure." Sonic said. And they all left in the T-Car, except for Sonic who ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:  
Here to once again explain that I don't own Sonic or the Teen Titans, here's the Boy Wonder himself, Robin!**

**"How did I even get here?"**

**"It's my story. I can make you do anything I want."**

**"Even give me super powers?"**

**"Yes, but only if you do the disclaimer thing."**

**"Ok. The writer does not own Sonic or the Teen Titans. Can I get powers now?"**

**"Ok I'll give you powers... Later in the story!"**

**"Awww."**

At Titans Tower...

"WHOOOA!" Sonic exclaimed as he entered the tower.

"This place is AWESOME! Tails and Knuckles need to see this! Do you mind if they stay, too?"

"Not at all." Robin answered.

Sonic took out his phine and called Knuckles first.

Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse...

"ROOOAAAARRRRR!" screamed a pink oozing monster called Plasmus.

"Seriously?! I've been fighting for 3 hours and it's still going!" Knuckles complained.

Soon Knuckles' phone rang and he picked it up.

"WHAT?!" Knuckles yelled into the cell phone.

"Knuckles hi, it's Sonic. I have something awesome to show you!"

"Kinda busy fighting a jelly monster here!" Knuckles yelled over plasmus growling.

The alarm in the tower started blaring.

"Plasmus is fighting some red porcupine!" Cyborg said.

"He's an echidna named Knuckles." Sonic corrected.

"Who cares? Let's just get Plasmus!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I'm comin' with!" Sonic declared.

And off they went.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**"Hey there everyone! I am not Robin in disguise trying to get powers."**

**"Hey there everybo-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Robin, what are you doing here in my clothes?!"**

**"Uuuuhhhhhh... Definitly not trying to get powers."**

**"GET OUT!"**

**"Fine."**

**"Sorry 'bout that. Blah blah blah, here's Beast Boy."**

**"He doesn't own the Teen Titans or Sonic."**

At the warehouse...

Plasmus kept growling and throwing Knuckles.

"I... Hate... This... Thing!" Knuckles said.

"Hey! Over here you pile of jam!" Sonic yelled.

Plasmus looked to find Sonic with the Teen Titans.

"RRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH" Plasmus yelled.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled.

Sonic started spindashing towards Plasmus' arm.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" Plasmus screamed.

"Thanks." Knuckles said.

"No problem." Sonic said.

"PLASMUS HAS NO TIME FOR TITANS OR PORCUPINE! MUST RETURN TO MASTER AT HIVE ACADEMY!" Plasmus snarled.

Plasmus smashed through the wall and escaped.

"I'm a HEDGEHOG!" Sonic corrected. Then he started to follow Plasmus to the Hive Academy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**To explain that I do not own Sonic or the Teen Titans, here's Raven!**

**"Uhhh... Isn't doing this in every chapter kind of redundant and time consuming?"**

**"It's fun and I'll stop when I'm out of characters to do this!"**

**"I still don't see why I should."**

**"DO IT OR I'LL PUT YOU IN A LOVE SCENE WITH BEAST BOY!"**

**"OK! He doesn't own Sonic or the Teen Titans! Happy?"**

**"Very."**

Sonic, Knuckles and the Titans followed Plasmus to a large H-shaped building.

"That must be the Hive Academy. Let's go!" said Sonic.

Sonic dashed after Plasmus into the building.

"Sonic, wait!" Robin called after him.

"If you go in you'll just get-"

To Robin's surprise, the lobby was deserted.

"-ambushed?" Robin finished his sentence.

The 7 intruders wandered the building looking for Plasmus.

"Hello? Jelly-faced loser?" Sonic called.

"Every room is empty." Robin pointed out.

"Uhh, I'm not so sure, y'all." Cyborg said

"My scanners say that they're all in the gym."

They all ran into the gym to find Plasmus, the Hive Five, the Academy students, and cyborg Brother Blood next to a chained up fox!

"Tails?!"

"Sonic! Help!"

"Oh, so you are the one who attempted to prevent my best students from stealing jewelery? You are Sonic the Hedgehog?" Brother Blood asked.

"Yep. I'm also the one who's gonna kick your butt for kidnapping my friend!" Sonic replied furiously.

The Hive students charged at the Titans, the Hive Five charged at Knuckles, and Sonic charged at Plasmus and Brother Blood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Here to tell everyone that I don't own the Teen Titans or Sonic, here's Cyborg!**

**"I don't know what this is for, but I ain't doin' it!"**

**"After reading a bunch of stories about you guys I know your weaknesses!"**

**"There ain't nothin' you can do to scare me!"**

**"I'll turn your meat into tofu."**

**"OK! He doesn't own Sonic or the Teen Titans! Happy?"**

**"Yep."**

****Plasmus leapt into the air and attempted to crush Sonic, but Sonic dodged and Plasmus and he landed on Kid Wykkyd.

Robin, while fighting the Hive soldiers, made a call on his communicator.

In two seconds flat, a yellow and red blur blasted through the guards and stopped right next to Sonic, who was fighting his way to Brother Blood.

"Hey. Sonic, right?" asked a figure in a red and yellow unitard.

"Yep. And you are?" Sonic asked.

"Name's Kid Flash. Fastest thing alive." the figure replied.

"Normally I would argue with that, but I'm busy saving my friend." Sonic said.

Sonic started ramming soldiers, running towards Brother Blood.

In a second he reached Blood's throne.

"Release the fox or else I'll bring the pain!" Sonic threatened.

"How can you beat a cyborg with the ability to control your mind? Besides I'm not trying to hurt him. I only need his brain to help construct my master's doomsday device!" Blood explained.

"Well no matter how much you want his brain, you can only have it over my dead body!" Sonic yelled.

"That can be arranged!" Blood replied.

Sonic and Blood charged at each other, yelling battle cries.

Sonic then stopped and waited for Blood, who was readying a flamethrower.

As soon as Sonic was in the flamethrower's range, he vanished.

Blood felt a tap on his shoulder.

Turned to see Sonic with the chains that were holding Tails.

Sonic then ran circles around Blood, trapping him.

"Game over." Sonic said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

***sobbing***

**"I-I d-d-don't own Sonic or the Teen Titans, but I want to! Also I ran out of characters!"**

"Ok, tin man! What did you want from Tails?!" Sonic interogated.

"I needed him to build this." Brother Blood said with a smirk.

Suddenly Gizmo flew towards Blood and took of his head.

"HOLY CRAP! THAT IS SO GROSS!" Sonic exclaimed.

Gizmo went behind a red curtain and, after 5 minutes, Gizmo came out from behind the curtain and revealed what was behind it: a giant robot body attatched to Brother Blood's head!

"What was that you said about this being over?" Brother Blood said.

"TITANS, GO!" Robin cried.

They all went at the new Brother Blood. Well, all except Sonic, Tails and Knuckes anyways.

Brother Blood's arm then transformed into a gun 10 times the size of Cyborg's!

"Should we help them?" Knuckles asked.

"Not yet." Sonic said.

Blood blasted the Titans with his gun and, in no time, they fell to their knees in agony.

"Ok. Now we should help." Sonic said.

Sonic then dashed at Brother Blood, dodging blasts left and right, while Tails and Knuckles hacked into Blood's system to try to take over his body.

"You know, Sonic, I've heard you were a brave hero. You've destroyed millions of robots, saved the world millions of times, came back from the dead, destroyed gods, and defeated a being that exists in the past, present, and future. But all things must come to an end." Blood sneered.

"Yep. especially you!" Sonic said.

Blood looked behind him to see Tails with an iPad.

He attempted to crush Tails, but he couldn't move.

"Don't bother trying to move. Only I can make you move." Tails explained triumphantly.

Talis tapped and swiped on the screen of his iPad.

Blood's arm started slapping his head, causing it to spin around.

"Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" said Tails, as if he were a little kid.

Eventually Blood's head came unscrewed from the body and fell into Sonic's hands.

The Titans walked over to Sonic to see the head.

"You'll pay for this!" Blood exclaimed.

"Eh, tell it to the judge, chump!" Sonic said.

Sonic tossed the head at the Hive soldiers, Hive Five, and Plasmus.

After one look at the severed head, the building emptied in the blink of an eye.

"What a bunch of pansies!" Knuckles scolded.

"Let's get back to the Tower." Robin said.

**AN:**

**Hi, guys! I hope you enjoyed chapter 6!**

**I've been kinda distracted for a while but I'm back!**


End file.
